


Dear Beloved

by hxpefrye



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension, eivor is just as whipped for hytham, future chapters may include spoilers, hytham doesnt realize its mutual though, hytham is a panicked gay, oblivious!hytham, pining hytham because hes so whipped for eivor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxpefrye/pseuds/hxpefrye
Summary: At some point during the entire night, Hytham was finally able to come out from his shell and started small talk and comfortable yet slurring conversations with the drunken settlement. And he kept stealing glances at Eivor while he was looking elsewhere.Unbeknownst to him, Eivor always looked back.
Relationships: Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	Dear Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> ayo im back on my bullshit bcus ac valhalla came out and ive been obssessing over it ever since
> 
> also im inlove with hytham and ubisoft is too much of a coward to give us the content we deserve so im here to give what ubisoft wont give us :") also this is dedicated to andy who let me scream about them constantly ilysm!!!!!

Hytham watched from afar as the blonde viking laughed with his crew, his gaze solely taken to Eivor only, taking in his presence — more than thankful to see that Eivor was unharmed after the raids. Hytham had no reason to be worried, of course.

(At least, that's what he tells himself.)

"You should've _seen_ the look on those Saxons faces when Eivor came in!" One of his crew exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Alright. That's enough." Eivor chuckled, rolling his eyes in amusement.

Hytham shaked his head from out of his stupor, he needed to stop his mooning. It won't get him anywhere, and it certainly wouldn't be advisable. But sometimes, he can't help but cast his eyes to the man, marvelling at how wondrous he can be.

Despite his earlier efforts to _not_ stare, his eyes caught Eivor again, now the man was lifting supplies and raw materials for the settlement, greeting the people around him.

 _He's incredible._ Hytham thought, his lips quirked when he saw Eivor greeting the children of the settlement with a soft smile on his face. Hytham's heart melted at the sight, his lips slowly turning a full faced smile.

He knew if Basim were here, his mentor would not appreciate the dazed lovestruck expression he was wearing as of now, chastising him by saying " _Hytham, it is better to not let your emotions get ahead of you._ "

But his mentor isn't here now and Hytham just needed the reassurance that the viking is still alive and well.

As he was in his head again, he watched as Eivor raised his head up, as if he felt someone watching him. He turned his head towards the Hidden Ones Bureau and their eyes connected. Hytham's heart jumped, his eyes widening from getting caught staring. He looked away hastily — feeling his face heat up.

Hytham took a moment to let his heart recover and wondered if he could risk looking again. _Is he still looking?_

He spared a glance and noticed Eivor eyes still pinned onto him with a curious expression on his face, he felt his face heat up even further and in response, Eivor quickened up a smile seeing Hytham in such a sight and walked up to him with heavy footsteps.

That only made Hytham's poor heart thud faster, he tried to console himself and muster up a good conversation to the man approaching him.

"Eivor. Good to see you." Hytham greeted, his voice slightly on the shaky side. He rushed to rub his nape in a force of habit when he was flustered or nervous.

"Hytham." Eivor greeted with a playful tilt in his voice, watching the assassin like a hawk. Hytham wasn't sure what to make of it.

(Nor does his heart, really.)

"I hope you found the blade to be useful during the raids. I'm glad to see that you have used it well." Hytham gestured gingerly to the Hidden Blade, displayed on the man's top forearm despite Hytham's chagrin to telling him he has to wear the Hidden Blade correctly.

("I don't think the correct way suits me very well, Hytham. I like to showcase rather than conceal it." Eivor responded to him.)

"Yes. It played a useful part into most of the raids." Eivor glanced to his Hidden Blade for a moment before continuing to stare into Hytham's eyes, making the assassin squirm under the gaze.

"That's… good." Hytham finished lamely, internally cringing how much of a fool he's making himself in front of the man.

Eivor only raised a brow and smirked, in amusement probably. His green eyes shining with mirth, Hytham can't stop looking at them…

It was just at that moment that Hytham realized that Eivor had been talking the entire time while his gaze shifted to his lips.

"... feast tonight. Are you able to come?" Eivor asked, oblivious to Hytham's internal struggle to focus anywhere else than the viking's lips that were so tempting to kiss…

Hytham cleared his throat, looking away from the man's lips and tried to focus on the floorboard. Suddenly the wood became more interesting to him now.

"Yes… I'll try to come tonight. It would be rude of me to not participate." Hytham chuckled, still looking down at his shoes, not able to look at Eivor in the eye without getting flustered.

There was silence for a moment before Hytham felt a firm touch to his shoulder, Hytham raised his head to meet Eivor — much closer to his face than he expected. The assassin felt his blood rush to his face, the warmth overwhelming him. The firm hand on his shoulder was the only thing grounding him.

Hytham didn't know if he was delusional but he _swore_ he saw Eivor split-second glanced to his lips before looking into his eyes.

"Then I will see you tonight, Hytham. Maybe we should sit down and drink when we have the time, we rarely see you out of the bureau." Eivor smiled, squeezing Hytham's shoulder.

The assassin felt his heart flutter in excitement to spend time with Eivor, he couldn't help the small smile appearing on his face.

"Forgive me. I know I haven't been very social to the clan, especially outside the bureau. Perhaps, that would change tonight." Hytham nodded to the viking, feeling his face heat up even further.

Eivor patted the man's shoulder. "Good man. I look forward to it."

Hytham then watched as Eivor gave a final crooked smile to him before leaving the bureau, the assassin watched as the back of the man until he disappeared to the trail back to the longhouse. He finally let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

He rubbed his overheated face into his hands and walked inside the bureau. He hovered over his work table, trying to gather all of his composure. His poor heart was still beating from being so close to the Norseman…

How did he get so flustered with the man? He'd never had felt like this back in Constantinople with any of his peers. He felt like a mere boy of his teenage years again.

He figured it started when he taught the viking the Leap of Faith and seeing him so _free_ and enthusiastic after the leap made his insides tingle. Before, he'd only seen the wariness and distrust back in Norway, he'd never seen such an expression towards him.

And over the past few weeks in Ravensthorpe, he found the Norseman to be very kind, poetic, gentle, especially with the children, but also powerful, charming and charismatic. It doesn't help the fact that his burly and muscular frame only enhances those features — making him absolutely _attractive_. 

Hytham thought that these feelings would disappear as days go by but it only grew and made its home right into his heart. He couldn't even begin to fathom such feelings as he never felt any romantic attraction to anyone in Constantinople.

It's just _something_ about the viking that drew him like an insect to a bright fire.

 _Gods_.

Hytham sighed, looks like he's going to the feast tonight.  
  


* * *

Loud, boisterous laughter, cheering, music, drunken, slurring words and _so_ much food.

Hytham wasn't used to such events, due to the fact his Hidden Ones peers were much more reserved and less enthusiastic about such customs for celebrations.

Most of the time, Hytham felt like he was a fish out of water in these feasts. He usually kept to himself, nursing a goblet of mead and watched from the guidelines, though amusing to see Eivor's clan drink themselves to a stupor.

He had to admit, it was mostly due that he was _very_ awkward and unsure what to converse with the clan.

He carefully avoided the drunken Norsemen walking about and found himself a dark corner where he can lean against the wall and watch from a distance.

For a moment, he felt quite lonely without his mentor, wondering how his mentor is holding up.

"Not feeling very social now, are we?"

Hytham jumped when he heard the familiar drawl, he turned to see Eivor slotting himself right next to him, leaning against the wall and holding a horn of mead in his hand, mirroring him.

Hytham chuckled. "No. I'm… I'm not used to such events like this."

Eivor nodded in understanding. "I understand. We Norsemen can be very…" Eivor cast his gaze away. Hytham followed his gaze to see the clan begin to have another drinking competition, cheering for every single gulp of alcohol. "... enthusiastic."

"T'is very different but certainly not bad." Hytham told him. "I feel a sense of warmth and joy here."

Eivor smiled at that, his eyes glinting with pride at the mention of his clan. "I'm glad. You're welcomed here in our clan, Hytham. We want you to feel the most comfortable here in our home. Hopefully in time, it will soon feel home for you as well."

Hytham glanced at Eivor, making eye contact. They both held the contact until Hytham squirmed nervously and looked away again, he can still feel the gaze burn holes into him. He also can see from the corner of his eyes that Eivor moved closer towards him.

"I… appreciate that. Very much. Thank you, Eivor." Hytham smiled, rubbing his nape, embarrassed and unsure what to say. His heart thudding at the sudden closeness again…

But before the viking can say anything else, the clan called out to Eivor.

"Eivor! Come! Make a speech for us!"

Hytham watched Eivor's eyebrows shot straight up in confusion, unsure if he had to be the one giving speeches in absence of his brother. The clan beckoned the Norseman to come up to the platform, continuing to call his name.

The viking only gave an apologetic smile to the assassin.

Hytham nudged him gently, gesturing to the crowd — telling him to go on, smiling at him.

Eivor huffed and shaked his head, exasperated yet amused. "I suppose."

Hytham chuckled, watching the viking reluctantly move away from his comfortable spot next to the assassin and walked towards the crowd where his clan clapped his back and cheered. Randvi was shaking her head in amusement and nodded to the viking.

Hytham watched Eivor from afar, seeing him muster up his courage as he started his speech, he watched with awe. He had a look in his eyes that screamed pride seeing his clan, his _family_ among him. 

Hytham couldn't look away, the viking was almost radiating with pride and joy — he knew that the viking was an amazing leader in absence of his brother. If he didn't know that Sigurd was his jarl, he would've assumed that Eivor was the rightful jarl here. The man was fair to his people, he helped whoever was in need, he had no fear of his enemies and he took pride in his clan. 

Hytham was _completely_ and _utterly_ in awe of Eivor Wolf-kissed.

" _SKAL!_ "

Hytham blinked away from his daze when he realized Eivor had raised his horn with a loud cheer, a wide grin on his face and the whole settlement in the longhouse erupted with cheers and clapping.

"Some celebration this is, right?"

A new voice announced their presence while Hytham was occupied with his thoughts, he turned his head to see Octavian, whom Hytham recognized to be a Roman historian fanatic who loved to collect artifacts.

"Quite." Hytham replied, gestured to the crowd getting more and more rowdy by the second.

The man laughed and held out his hand. "Octavian."

Hytham shaked his hand firmly, nodding to him politely. "Hytham. I hear you're quite a Roman historian."

The man seemed to lit up from his words. "Yes, I am, indeed! The Romans had led a conquest in England and Britannia was a Roman province! I collect their artifacts from Eivor when the man is on his travels around England. His finds are quite exciting!" Octavian raved excitedly, holding his goblet of mead, spilling some onto the wooden floors. He then gestured to Eivor. "Good man he is, Eivor."

Hytham smiled at the mention of Eivor's name. He looked up to watch the viking himself laughing about something with Gunnar. "Yes, he is."

It was that moment when Eivor made eye contact with Hytham and Hytham felt his heart stop for a moment.

The man smiled at him.

Hytham smiled back, raising his goblet to him. It seemed to only widen Eivor's smile even from afar.

Octavian then tried to catch Hytham's attention by raving about the Roman gods and the assassin only nodded away to his words, his mind completely elsewhere — filled with thoughts of one particular vikingr.

At some point during the entire night, Hytham was finally able to come out from his shell and started small talk and comfortable yet slurring conversations with the drunken settlement. And he kept stealing glances at Eivor while he was looking elsewhere. 

Unbeknownst to him, Eivor always looked back.


End file.
